


It Was a Long Journey But We Made It

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the tale of Frodo Baggins, and the ring of power. But these last few pages of the tale belong to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Long Journey But We Made It

_The Lord of The Rings, by Frodo Baggins..._

 

Sam stared at those words for a short while.

 

Its been a year since Frodo had departed with Bilbo and Gandalf. Five years to the day since the ring had been destroyed and all of Middle Earth saved from the Eye Of Sauron.

 

Five whole _years_.

 

"Those last pages are yours," Frodo told him before he left. He gave him the book, the book he and Bilbo spent so much time on. This was their adventures, not his, not Samwise Gamgee's. What could he possibly have to add at the end of such a thrilling tale? Two tales to be excact? There was no ending to such a story that he could possibly say. He thought about not adding anything after all, and leaving it in the way that it was probably intended to.

 

He stared down at the book.

 

But then, Sam thought, why not? Why not add his bit of talking and point of view? He was there, after all, for all of it. Frodo might not have made it out without him, right? He was just as important.

 

So Sam picked up a quill and dipped it in black ink.

 

 _"Frodo Baggins chose to sail away into the West with Gandalf and Elrond and the other great elves of the land, Leaving the Shire a year ago to the date. I am Samwise Gamgee,_ _a hobbit that accompanied Frodo and the Fellowship on the quest to destroy the ring. It has been done, and Middle Earth has been saved once and for all. But these last pages were set to me to finish. And I only wish to say one thing; I love you, Mr.Frodo. And thank you."_


End file.
